Is it Real?
by Batben1
Summary: Hi there, this is my first Teen titans fic. Things have been going right for Victor Stone; Good grades, Star athelete, things no one can ask for. But "Is it real?". A fanmake of the Alan Moore/Dave Gibbons story "For the man who has everything". Warning: Some violence and suggestive language may not be suitable for some readers. Thank you and please feedback.
1. Authors introduction

Is it Real?

By Batben1

Authors Introduction

Just to let you all you, this is my first Teen Titans fan fiction. Also note that this Teen Titans fic would be an imitation of the Alan Moore/Dave Gibbons story "For the man who has everything" one of my favorite comic book stories. For those who are fans of the show, just to let you know that there may be some language and violence that may not be appropriate for some viewers. Enjoy and please supply feedback.


	2. Prologue: Happy Birthday

Prologue: Happy Birthday

_Victor Stone, Star Athlete and Model Student at Jump City Central High, is just on his way home from Football practice in his muscle car he just received for his birthday. Vic is experiencing great moments in his life: Leading his football team to State championships, one grade point away from becoming Class Salutatorian, having a beautiful girlfriend, and receiving a scholarship to CalTech. By the time he arrived at his home (a typical San Francisco-like townhome), something unexpected came to him._

_Everyone in the House: SURPRISE!_

_It was his own surprise birthday party and a very large crowd in his living room, most of them is his classmates from school and some relatives. His mother approached him, with a smile._

_Elinore: Happy Birthday, Son._

_Victor had a smile on his face, as he embraced his mother. After that, he was approached by his girlfriend, Sarah Simms, an attractive blonde in a pony-tail; she gave him a kiss in the cheek. _

_Everything is going right for him. _

The four titans were just entering the tower, each of them were carrying some gift bags and boxes.

Beast Boy: (yawning) did us have to get up this early in the morning to do shopping?

Raven: This, or be crammed in the crowded stores in the later day, which do you prefer?

Beast Boy: (shudders) good point.

Robin: I wish we shouldn't have done this the last minute, but we were just too busy fighting crime.

Starfire: (happily) oh, it will be ever so fun to celebrate the date of Cyborg's Birth.

The four were walking through the halls of the tower, and as they approached the living room of the tower. As they opened the door, they had a real surprise for themselves: It was Cyborg, with his eyes wide opened with an expressionless face, on the floor was some torn wrapping paper, a large metal box, and a tag that reads "Happy Birthday! Cyborg", around his waist seemed to be a device: it was a metal like object that with is shaped like a heart with a plastic front that is glowing in a bright pink/red, with wires that circulated around his body. The wires seem to have tiny thorns in it as well, as if they were attaching to his high-tech body.

Raven: (while with a surprised look) Well, at least we don't have to yell out "surprise".


	3. Chapter 1: Family Matters

Chapter 1: Family Matters

Starfire: (alarmed) CYBORG!

The redheaded alien dropped everything she carried flew other to check on her half-robot teammate. The rest of the titans followed what she did.

Starfire: (worried) Cyborg, are you alright?

Cyborg: …

The titans were around him while he was in his non-responsive state. Beast boy waved his hand and snapped his fingers in front of Cyborg's face just to get a response.

Beast Boy: He's breathing, but it's like he's in la-la land.

All of the teen heroes noticed the heart-shaped device around his abdomen. Starfire reached to remove it, but was caught by a green glove.

Robin: STARFIRE, NO! We can't remove it, not until we find out what it is.

Starfire understood while Robin and Raven checked the device. Robin used an analyzing gadget from his utility belt, while Raven used her magic to analyze as well.

Robin: Well, it's definitely not a bomb, or a power-draining device. In fact, it looks like it is transmitting something into his body, but I am not sure if it's a virus.

Raven: I sense some type of supernatural senses in the device that is not only transmitting into the body, but also his mind.

Beast Boy: But why is he in this "Statue"-like state.

Robin: I am not sure Beast Boy.

Raven: Whatever it is doing, it has disconnected his mind from reality. He is pretty much in a world of his own now.

_The Party was just coming to an end with only Victor, Sarah, Elinore, and two classmates from Vic's school were the last ones attending. Kory and Dick were laughing at a story Vic told._

_ Dick: Wow Vic, You being part of a team of superheroes, and me and Kory being part of the team._

_Dick, a average height boy with Spikey black hair wearing a Red and Black jacket, is the quarterback on the Jump City Central football team, and Vic's friend_

_ Kory: And me being some orange-skinned Alien bimbo. (Scoffs) As if!_

_Kory, a tall redheaded girl with a long Ponytail, with green eyes, wearing a purple sweater and silver pants, is class Valedictorian and soon-to-be studying Astronomy in College._

_The clock in the living room just rang 7 p.m. _

_Kory: Well, I better get going; I have to study for the Physics exam tomorrow._

_Dick: Me, too. (to Vic) I will see you at Practice tomorrow, Vic._

_Kory, Dick, and Sarah get ready to leave. Sarah was the last to leave after giving Vic a kiss goodbye._

_Elinore and Vic were cleaning up from the party._

_Elinore: Did you have a nice Birthday?_

_Vic: (with a smile) Yes, I did mom…_

_But his smile changed to a frown._

_Vic: …But I just wish dad could've come._

_Elinore: I'm so sorry. But your dad is just having a hard time coping from that "incident" that had happened last year._

_Vic: I might visit him tomorrow after practice._

_Vic and Elinore resumed cleaning up. As Vic was taking trash to the bin outside, he felt a small pain in his leg. He thinks he may have pulled a muscle from Practice or something else._

_The next day has arrived; Vic had just pulled his car in front of S.T.A.R labs. He entered the main corridor of the building. He walked his way passed the main hall and into a corridor. He kept walking until he went to the last room of the hall: The Archive division. He knocked on the door._

_Silas: (from inside) who is it?_

_Vic: It's me, dad._

_Silas: Hold on a sec, Vic._

_The sound of the door unlocked. The door opened to reveal a skinny elderly Afro-American man in a lab coat, shaking hands with another Afro-American man around Vic's height, wearing a maroon cap, a lavender shirt and some jeans._

_Ron: We'll be in touch. (Shakes Silas' hand)_

_The man left the room and headed to the exit after taking a fast look at Vic._

_Vic: Hi dad. Was that Ron Evers?_

_Ron Evers, a very shady character. He is most likely to be in ties with local hoodlums and other undesirables. He claims he is doing it for the common good and his community. But that is far from the real motive._

_Silas: Oh, just a "business opportunity" we have discussed. _

_Vic: (with a strange look) Yeah, right._

_Vic looked around the office. Just a plain boring office, nothing too exciting, just a couch with a used blanket and pillow (Silas has obviously been sleeping there); a desk that was disorganized (there was some apartment guides)._

_Silas: (with a tired and saddened look) I'm sorry I couldn't make it to your birthday, just been really busy here. If you noticed the apartment guides…well, did your mother mentioned I may move into an apartment soon…you know… just to be closer to work._

_Vic: (worried) Dad, are you and mom getting a divorce._

_Vic is not stupid, he has a feeling that their parents' marriage is on the rocks._

_Silas: No, Vic… just separated, that is all. We will work it out, somehow._

_Vic just gave a sad look._

_Silas: (sigh) I'm sorry that this had to happen. This is supposed to be a great time for you, becoming Salutatorian, and on a Sports scholarship to Caltech… (Perked up for a moment) Oh, that reminds me. (Silas went near his desk and picked up a package wrapped in gift paper, he hands it to Vic with a small smile on his face) Go ahead, open it._

_Vic opened it: it is a Caltech jacket._

_Vic: (with a small smile) Thanks dad. It is great._

_Silas smiled for a brief moment, but changed to a frown._

_Silas: Look, I know it is not much, but for the past year the company hasn't been real kind to me, ever since that incident. You remember what happened a year ago, you and mom were there. I was trying to create a dimensional portal that I have worked on since the day you were born. All of the greatest scientists in the world have attended, the top tech companies, even the press have attended. It was supposed to make history…but instead it was like the reveal of Al Capone's Vault. The portal did not work, and not only did I make a fool out of myself, but made S.T.A.R labs into a laughing stock. The company had spent a load of money in the project, Money that would take years to recover, and because of that, I was treated like a Pariah from both the board, but my fellow scientists, even ones that admired my work. They were going to fire me because of that, but since I was in the company for so long, they feel that I should be "Promoted" instead. _

_Vic: Head of Archives?_

_Silas: Yes. Just to see me suffer. I feel like I am nobody here. It is like they want me to quit._

_Silas stayed silent for a moment._

_Silas: But I still don't understand. I have calculated multiple times that the Experiment should work. I don't know where I goofed up._

_Vic: Dad, I don't know what happened either. But I just think you need to let this go, it is just eating you alive. _

_Silas didn't respond to that, all he did was just looking at the window._

_Vic: Listen, I have to meet up with Sarah and my friends. (Walks towards the door) I'm sorry too, dad._

_Vic left the office. Silas then walked over to his desk. He took a bottle and a small glass out. He poured the contents into the glass (obviously some type of alcoholic beverage), and he proceeded to "Drown his Sorrows. He walked over to a file cabinet to take out some blueprints. These were the blueprints he used to create the portal he was making. He felt both angry and sad because it reminded him of that day. He took another shot of the beverage. But as he felt tipsy, he notices a small tiny error in the blueprint. He then grabbed a pen next to him and corrected the error. His eyes widened open; he dropped the glass as it broke on the ground with the beverage contents. _

_Silas: I know what went wrong._


	4. Chapter 2: Coming Apart

Chapter 2: Coming Apart

The four teen heroes gathered around their half-robot friend in his non-responsive state. They were figuring out how to remove the heart-shaped device from around his body. Little do they know is that some is approaching them.

Raven: I can use my magic to weaken the device, while Starfire or Beast Boy can pull it off.

Robin: (using his analyzing gadget) Wait a sec! My Analyzer just read that Cyborg's system has deactivated the Tower's security.

Beast Boy: Why would he do that?

Then in an instant, the power in the tower goes off.

"Mysterious Figure": I can explain that.

The Titans turn around to see the mysterious figure: Brother Blood. Still in his Cybernetic body he had since the last time they encountered him in Steel City.

All of the Titans got an alert fighting stances.

Brother Blood: Now don't be hasty children, at least let me explain first if you want to help your friend.

The Titans remain silent, but still fierce and alert in their stances.

Brother Blood: As you all know who I am. Brother Blood, Headmaster of the HIVE Academy. Cyborg was a former student of mine. I was going to give him his true desire: Being Human Again. (His smug tone turns to anger) But the insolent little child rejected it, and not only that, he destroyed two of my Headquarters, including my plans to form another one in Steel City with the Titans East as possible new students. (Calms down a bit) but I figured after some detailed planning of my escape, I figured I should "Kill him with Kindness".

Blood appeared to be wearing black cloves with lines and circuits in them.

Blood: With my magic and some components that I "illegally" borrowed from various labs, I have contracted the "Heart of Iron". Whoever comes in contact without these gloves here, will be instantly assimilated within the "Heart of Iron". And once that happens, will get to experience whatever they desired the most in their life. However, if someone tries to remove the heart from the host, it will give them so much pain, it'll be like stabbing a dagger right into them.

While he talked, Blood removes the gloves from his hands. After he did that, he motioned his robotic arm towards Cyborg.

Blood: Cyborg shouldn't have listed his own birthday once I reviewed his records at the academy. Since this is his Birthday, I decided I will give him my gift of "kindness", right before I "Kill" him.

Blood put the gloves on a counter next to him, And snapped his fingers, the lights came back on to couple dozen robots around the Titans and Blood.

Blood: But I always forgot that the renegade student's friends would get into my way. After all, why am I still doing my exposition, it will just spoil my plans anyway. Now, who's ready to learn?

The titans looked around to see the robots around them, they were pretty big and bulky, but they had seen bigger. Starfire became very angry, not because of the way Blood put Cyborg into the "Heart of iron", but more of how he destroyed Cyborg's Birthday. She glowed with her powers and charged at Blood with a punch, but Blood with his own just swatted her to his side.

Robin: STARFIRE!

Robin rushed to her, as she got back up. The two were approached by Blood, they both got wide-eyed expressions.

Blood: That young lady is no way to treat your elders.

_Vic was just at football practice. He caught the ball and started running, until…_

_Vic: OW!_

_Vic stopped running and kneeled down in pain. His coach, an average height middle age man wearing a gray sweater and a dark blue ball cap ran towards him._

_Coach: Vic, what's wrong?!_

_Vic: My leg, it really hurts. I don't know why, I just took Ibuprofen earlier._

_Coach: This has been going on for the past week. I think you need to see a doctor about this. You may need to stop playing until this is all taken care of._

_Vic reluctantly agreed and drove to his doctor at Downtown Jump General. His doctor, a slim man in his early thirties with dark brown hair who also had a British accent, had done some x-rays and other tests on him to see what is wrong with him. A couple of hours later, Vic was waiting in the examination room. The Doctor entered the room._

_Vic: (anxious) Well Doc, what is it?_

_The Doctor only gave a discreet and sad look._

_Doctor: Victor, I don't mean to act like the grim reaper here, but I have to be frank with you._

_Victor just gave a shocked and sadden look_

_Doctor: The results are not good. I believe you have "Arthritis"._

_Vic: WHAT!? ARTHRITIS!? (Flabbergasted) But, that can't be, I am way too young to have that. _

_Doctor: I am surprised as you are. It looks like a rare case to me. _

_Vic: But it can't, I am peak Physical strength through by body._

_Doctor: It seems the muscles have overpowered the bones a bit._

_Vic: But this can't happen, I am leading my team to the state finals._

_Doctor: You may have to turn it to someone else. If you continue this, it may lead to your bones shattering, which either way would've been a career-ending move._

_Vic had a both angry and sad look on his face._

_Doctor: Look Vic, I am sorry this had to Happen, but I am not god. The best I can do is giving you a prescription to prevent the arthritis getting worse. (The doctor took a book from his coat pocket) Here, consider this a gift from me._

_Vic took the book from the Doctor, it was titled "Arthritis and You: and other limitation in the body". The Doctor also wrote a prescription and gave it to him._

_Vic: (sigh) Well, thanks anyway, Doc._

_Vic just left with a disappointed face. He walked into his car, tossed the book in the back seat. Vic just sat in his front seat there for a moment. He was doing his best to hold the waterworks. _

_Vic thoughts: "Don't weep, take it like a man."_

_Vic took a Big Breath, and calmed himself down._

_Vic's thoughts: "I just can't believe this is happening to me. I always been a healthy guy, I took good care of my body. But that isn't the worst part. Not only will I let my team down, but this will end my free ride to CalTech. I may have the GPA to get in, but it is the cost that is blocking my way in. It is already too late to file for financial assistance, and I really didn't have a backup plan for finances. I will just have to ask my parents if they have any money saved for a rainy day. I doubt it due to dad's career situation. Worst case scenario, I will just have to suck up and go to the Community College until I get the funding."_

_Vic started his car and drove out of the Hospital Parking lot. _

_As he was driving, he got a vision. It involved STAR labs, his mother, himself, the dimensional portal, and a blob-like monster causing havoc. It wasn't a pretty sight. Vic regained his senses as he was driving._

_Vic thoughts: First my leg, now my brain. Is there something not right with me?_


	5. Chapter 3: The Revelation

Chapter 3: The Revelation

_Moments later, Vic has pulled his car over to his house, turned off the ignition, took a deep breath and exited his car. He proceeded to walk on his steps._

_Vic: Mom, I am home. _

_Vic looked around, he say Elinore in the kitchen on the phone. Vic approached her._

_Vic: Mom, can we talk for a moment, I have ba-_

_Vic was cut by Elinore._

_Elinore: I am on phone right now I will be with you in a bit. (Continues on the phone) Yes, this is her… (her normal expression changed to a shocked and worried one) What!? What do you mean? Is he okay?... OH MY GOD! Eh, Yes, I will be right there, and I will bring my son with me. _

_She hangs up the phone with a panicked look on her face._

_Elinore: (panicked) Vic, we have to go to S.T.A.R. Labs, something bad is happening. I will tell you on the way._

_Vic: What!? Is it dad? Did something bad happen to him?_

_Elinore: I will tell you on that way. We got to get going._

_The two of them exited the house and approached the car. While they were entering the car, Kory, Sarah, and Dick were walking towards them._

_Dick: Hey Vic, What's going on?_

_Vic: (with sad expression) not now, Guys. We are having a family emergency._

_Vic pulled out his car and proceeded to drive in the one direction. The three teens looked at each other with worried expressions. _

Brother Blood was getting the upper hand on both Starfire and Robin. Both Starfire and Robin tried their mightiest on blood, but his Psychic powers along with his cybernetic parts made him almost invincible. The last blow landed them in the Special Weapons room (which are weapons designed for their vehicles). Both of them were in pretty bad shape; Robing has some cuts into him, while Starfire started to bleed from her nose. Starfire noticed a large laser cannon that was between her and Robin (who was nearly conscious). She grabbed it and aimed towards Blood who on the doorway.

Brother Blood: Now Young lady that would be considered cheating. I'm pretty sure they taught you that in your home planet.

Starfire: (with a pissed and furious tone) as you earthlings would say…FUCK YOU!

Starfire fired the cannon towards Blood hoping it will do some damage. Robin regained most of his consciousness, wishing the same thing. But to their disappointment, Blood used his power to create a force field that did no damage at all.

Robin: ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!

Blood used a force push to send them across the room.

In the main room of the tower, Beast boy (in his bear form) to destroy most of the robots, several robots approached Raven.

Raven: Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos.

After Raven said her lines, the nuts and bolts of the robots came off, leaving all of the robots to be dismantled into little parts. Beast Boy just crushed the last Robot as well. He transformed into his human self.

Beast Boy: I think that's the last of them.

Starfire and Robin screams were heard.

Beast Boy: (with alarmed tone) Starfire! Robin!

Beast Boy tried to run to help them, but was grabbed by raven.

Raven: No, even with our help, Blood is too powerful. We need Cyborg; he's the only one that could defeat him.

Beast Boy: But-

Raven: (with a sincere tone) Please. Or it is the end for all of us.

Beast Boy looked at his band being held by hers. He nodded and the two of them ran towards Cyborg. Beast turned into a Gorilla to increase his might, while Raven used her magic to weaken the device. They both grabbed the device.

Raven: (to cyborg) Cy, you need to snap out of it. He is going to kill us if you don't wake up. Wake up, Wake Up.

_Vic and Elinore were on their way to S.T.A.R. Labs. Vic heard the voices as "Wake Up" in his head_

_Elinore: and that Ron Evers creep has the whole lab surrounded with some goons of his, and has taken the management hostage. And your Dad demanded that we come see him. Did you know he was involved with Evers?_

_Before Vic can answer, the two had shocked expressions when they arrived at the labs. The Labs were surrounded by Police, Fire trucks, and rescue squads. The roads were closed and barricaded. They were a large crowd of people (mostly lab employees) outside of the labs. They parked the car in a spot, and walked towards the Labs, but were stopped by and officer._

_Officer: Sorry, but this place is off limits._

_Then the officer's supervisor comes by._

_Supervisor: Are you Vic and Elinore Stone._

_Vic: Yes_

_Elinore: Yes._

_Supervisor: (to officer) let them pass._

_The Supervising officer leads the two towards the lab. As they were walking towards the lab, they overhead some conversations in the crowd, such as:_

_Man #1: I told you, I told you he would snap._

_Man #2: They should've fired the bum after that ordeal a year ago._

_Woman #1: Is that Stones family over there?_

_Woman #2: It is a pity for what those two are going through right now._

_Vic only looked back in sadness._

_The two have arrived at the entrance to the "Space Transportation Facility". This is where the inter-dimensional portal was created, and is due to being dismantled within a couple of weeks. At the entrance, they were a dozen SWAT team members armed. _

_Supervising Officer: He's right in there. We will be right here just in case he does something stupid._

_Vic and Elinore went inside the lab where the Portal is. Silas is there doing some configurations on one of the consoles. And across from him is Ron Ever and a dozen mooks, there are armed to the teeth with advanced firearms. It looked like they were taken a few people hostages: half of them being scientists and workers who were just doing their job that day, the other half were a couple men in business suits, could be the labs higher ups._

_Elinore: (furiously) SILAS! What the hell is going on?_

_Silas: I figured out what went wrong with the portal. _

_Elinore: Will you just let this go! Things are bad enough the way it is._

_Silas: Listen, if I can fix this, then we would go back to the way things were, that way I wasn't wrong._

_Elinore: But did you have to do this? Couldn't you just talk with your bosses about this?_

_Silas: I tried that, but they wouldn't cooperate, they said they will dismantle the portal next month. They leave me no choice._

_Elinore: Even if it did work, it still would make things worse._

_As the couple was arguing, Vic heard another voice echoing "Wake up, Cy! Wake up!"_

_At that moment, Vic just realized something. After that, he just gave a shocked and saddened expression_

_Vic: (whisper) Oh my god._

_Vic just walked over to his mom._

_Elinore: (to silas) Alright, if it what you want to do. Then go ahead, but this won't change things._

_Silas went back to the console to activate the portal_

_Vic: (saddened) Mom, can I-_

_Elinore cuts him off_

_Elinore: It is not a good time Vic-_

_Vic just grabbed her shoulders._

_Vic: Mom, I just have this feeling, it's just that, that nightmare that I had where me and you were in that accident with the portal. Well, I don't think it really was a dream._

_Elinore: (sad and concerned) Son, what are you talking about._

_Vic: Look Mom, I don't know if I could comprehend it. It's just that. (Started to tear up) I don't think you're alive._

Raven: Its working, the Heart is coming loose.

Beast boy noticed something on Cyborg he was least likely to see on him: Tears coming from his eyes.

_Silas turned on the portal, and soon after that, the lights went off for a moment, but turned back on again. And in an instant, the portal managed to work. Everyone in the room gave astonished and amazed looks on their faces. Silas just gave a really big smile, and a small tear ran down his cheek. It seemed to be going good…then out of nowhere, a giant Blob like monster about the size of the portal door. The blob-like monster crawled its way through the portal door into the lab. Everyone in the room ran for their lives towards the exit. Ron Evers and his thugs were then apprehended by the SWAT members near the exit. The only three that didn't make it past were the Vic, Elinore, and Silas. Vic and Elinore tried to escape, but were caught by the blob. Silas ran for the console to shut down the portal. He pressed the button to close the portal and suck the blob back in, but that wasn't enough to prevent what is going to happen next. The blob held control of Vic and Elinore. Vic tried to escape, but to his horror, he saw the blob crushed his mom like a bug._

_Vic: MOM!_

_At that moment, Elinore is pronounced dead. As the blob continues to grab him, figuring it would crush him at that moment until-_

Raven: I GOT IT!

Raven and Beast Boy successfully removed the device from Cyborgs body. But that the moment, the Heart of Iron goes wild and the coils attached themselves on the closest person next to them: Raven.

Raven: Beast Boy, Help, I ca-

The coils wrapped around Raven

Raven: (gasp)

_Rachel: (gasp)_

_Rachel Roth had awoken in a hospital bed._

_Nurse: Doctor, she has waked up._

_A Doctor with a British accent came over to her._

_Doctor: Oh, thank god you are okay._

_Rachel: (confused) what…What is going on._

_Doctor: I am not sure I explain this well. But you were kidnapped by a malevolent cult called "the Church of Azar". They were going to sacrifice you. But luckily the police came and arrested them before they could do it. But at the moment, they cult drugged you so you won't take a chance in escaping. However, we manage to pump the harmful chemicals out of your body in case of any fatal consequences._

_Doctor then directed to his nurse. _

_Doctor: You can send them in now._

_Rachel wondered who "Them" was. The people who came in were his mother, Arella._

_Arella: Rachel! Oh, thank god you are okay._

_Arella hugged Rachel. After that, a large but gentle-natured man came in._

_Trent: (with a smile) there's my beautiful girl. I thought we were going to lose you for good._

_Arella: It is my fault; I should never have contacted those people years ago. For now on, no more cults, I should just start fresh, focusing on being a mother and a wife. _

_Trent put his arm around Arella, both giving each other a smile. _

_After that, a blonde boy came in as well._

_Gar: May I join in on this happy moment?_

_Rachel Roth, a shy but gentle girl, who had few friends, but shares a strong bond within her family. Her mother, whom had made some mistakes in the past, has decided to raise her daughter the right way, with some help from Trent, a Tall and kindhearted man, also Rachel's father. Rachel also has a boyfriend named Garfield Logan, a funny and laidback boy, and a strict vegetarian. _

_Rachel then gave a big smile at the moment._

_Everything is going right for her._

Raven lay on the ground with the Heart of Iron around her. The only expression she gave was a blank stare into space.

Beast Boy tried his best to get a reaction from her.

Beast Boy: RAVEN! RAVEN!

Raven: …

Beast Boy: (panicking) Oh, Dude. This is not good, not good. What am I going to do? What am I goi-

Beast Boy noticed a large shadow over him. It was Cyborg…Looking the most menacing he had ever seen in him.

Cyborg: (Pissed off and furious) who…is responsible…for this?

Beast Boy: (quickly paced) I don't know, Brother Blood just put this device-thingy in you to try to kill you, but he decided to kill all of us instead, and he is taking on Starfire and Robin…(in normal pace) Cy…Are you okay?

Cyborg: (lowly) Blood.

BLOOOOOODDD!

Cyborg scream was so loud it bounced Beast Boy a few inches back. Then Cyborgs metallic parts glow to a cyan color, and he ran towards the halls of the tower to find Blood.

Beast Boy: CYBORG, WAIT!

But it was too late.

Beast Boy: How am I going to get this off of Rav-

At the moment, Beast boy saw something on the floor. It was the gloves Blood had on earlier. He took a double take on the gloves and the device. Beast boy rubbed his chin for a moment.

Blood used his telekinetic power to hold both Robin and Starfire, who both were pretty bruised. Then Blood heard a loud noise across the hall. Cyborg with all of his might rammed through the hall and tackled Blood. Cy gave a few strong punches to cause some damage into him.

Cyborg: (furious and pissed) you have fucked with the wrong bull.

Blood: (with a smug look) from the way it looks, they removed the Heart of Iron from you. It must've been like a dagger in your heart.

Blood delivers a blow to cyborg, sending him on the floor. Blood walked over to him and grabbed by his neck. He placed his right hand on the top of his head, while his left hand around his neck.

Blood: It's a real shame. This is the best Birthday party I have ever attended.

Cyborg placed his right arm cannon at Blood's left abdomen.

Cyborg: (stern and lowly) Booyah.

Cyborg fires the cannon on Blood's abdomen. It was set on his highest power.

At the other side of the Tower in the Main room. Beast boy was putting on the Black Gloves. The gloves were put on, and he reached his hands on the Heart of Iron, which was placed on Raven. He grabbed the device, and like peeling a sticker, removed the device from Raven without any struggle. Once removed, fearing the device could attach on to him, all of the coils and wire went inside the device into separate compartments.

Raven: (awoken) FATHER, NOOO!

Raven looked panicked and sweating bullets.

Beast Boy: Raven, it's alright.

Raven just looked at Beast Boy for a second. Raven then embraced Beast Boy.

Beast Boy: Are you okay?

Raven: I'm okay. Just give me a second to decompress.

Raven was trying her best to hold back tears. What just happened in her vision is something that she will keep to herself.

Cyborg just fired a blast so powerful, it blow a large part of Blood's abdomen off.

Blood: (furious and pissed) you…Ungrateful…Little Child.

Blood swipes huge blow onto Cy with his powers. It's amazing with that blow, he is still functioning. The blow landed cyborg on the other side of the hallway.

Blood: (Yelling in anger) I GAVE YOU A WORLD WHICH GIVES YOU WHAT YOU DESIRED. AND ALL I GOT WAS THIS IN RETURN (pointing to his missing abdomen part) A DECENT, "THANK YOU" WOULD"VE BEEN NICE.

Cyborg regained his focus after Blood's statement.

Cyborg: (in a soft but angry tone) thank you?! (Aims his arm cannon towards Blood) THANK YOU!

Cyborg fires his arm cannon, this time at a minimum power, towards Blood. This led Blood to crash his way into a room on the other side. That room turns out to be Cyborg's.

Raven and Beast Boy were helping out Robin and Starfire on their feet. Robin and Starfire were pretty bruised, but some heeling can fix that. They heard a large boom from one part of the tower. They figured that would be where cyborg's room is

Cyborg marched his way down toward his room, where Blood has landed. He entered the room where blood was near a wall in Cy's room, lucky nothing was damaged other than a part of the wall. Cyborg stands in front of Blood, who was recovering from the blast. He notices Cyborg, with the same angry face. Cyborg raised his fist up, and at that moment, a large dagger came from a compartment between Cy's middle part. Cy kneeled down as he is going to deliver the final kill.

Cyborg: I am putting my Hero stuff aside. This time I am going to end this.

Cyborg was about to pierce the dagger towards Blood's Face. Blood blinked in reflex, but soon realized he is not dead, but the dagger stood there, only an inch away from him. He notice Cyborg was looking at some above Blood on his wall: Pictures from Cyborg's past.

The Pictures included: Cyborg in his football uniform; Cyborg with his friends and Classmates; Cyborg with Sarah Simm on a date; even one with his Mom and Dad at S.T.A.R. Labs.

At that moment, Cyborg's just looked blankly at the pictures. Then at the right moment, Blood coldcocked Cy with one punch, knocking him onto the ground.

Blood: (with a smug tone again) you trying to kill me. I have to admit, for someone like you that is pretty low and barbaric.

Blood grabbed Cy by the neck, and used his power to make a light blade on the tip of his index finger, about to use that for the final blow.

Blood: (smug tone) But to me…it's was last Tuesday.

Beast Boy: Yo, Blood!

Blood turned his head around to see Robin, Starfire, Raven, and Beast boy (holding the Heart of Iron). All of them has furious and menacing looks.

Beast Boy: We don't like your gift. So you're gonna have to return it.

Beast boy threw the Heart of Iron towards Blood. Blood got the shocked look in his face. He tries to deflect it but the Heart landed Straight into his Chest

_Blood at the right moment, used his powers to mind-control the four titans._

The Coils and Wires started to wrap around Blood.

_Blood used the four titans to grab Cyborg so that Blood would make the final kill._

Blood releases Cyborg from his grip, causing blood to fall backwards.

_Blood kills Cyborg once and for all with Cyborg's own Dagger. Also brainwashes the Titans to become his new students._

Blood just lies there on the ground, staring blankly into space. The five titans gathered around him, they all decided to test one way if Blood is in an unresponsive state: By each of them spitting into his face.

_A few minutes later_

Brother Blood in his statue like state was standing in the middle of the main living room. Cyborg was using the Tower's computer to reset the codes for the towers security. Raven Beast Boy were healing and patching up Robin and Starfire.

Cyborg: Well, all of the towers security has been reset.

Raven: (towards Robin and Starfire) I healed every cut and wound in both of you. You both should be fine.

Beast Boy: I'm just glad I didn't have to go through that…Though It wasn't good for you guys.

Robin: It's alright, I been worse.

Starfire: I just wish Cyborg's day of birth wasn't like this.

Cyborg: Well, it ain't completely over.

The group smiled, and they gathered their presents.

Starfire: (with her joyous expressions) here you are Cyborg. (Hands cyborg her present)

Cyborg opens his present.

Cyborg: Wow, it looks great Star…What is it?

Starfire: It is a Viyo Bonegort.

Cyborg just gave a confused look.

Starfire: Let me use the demonstration.

Starfire just showed Cyborg how to use it. He put his eye into the one hole of the object. What is saw, where dozens of different planets.

Cyborg: Oh! A Telescope…Eh, that what we call it.

Starfire gave Cyborg a big hug.

Beast Boy: Hey, Cy! You want gift. (Shows cyborg a game) TA DA! "Cyber Calamity 2". I know you always wanted to play it. It took me all morning to look for it.

Cyborg: Oh, BB. That's eh…

Cyborg who was near the game rack at the moment, took "Cyber Calamity 2" from "his" part of the game rack.

Cyborg: (with a big smile)…Great. Thanks BB.

The Two teens give a fist pound.

Raven: I thought this may be of use for you. (Hands Cyborg a book) Happy Birthday, Cyborg.

Cyborg looks at the book. It is titled "Body Limitations and You: Dealing with Prosthetics".

Cyborg: Thanks Rae. This can be helpful.

Robin: I think you would like this one Cy. I have bought all of us some tickets to the Jump City State/Caltech basketball game.

Beast Boy: Whoa dude.

Starfire: Most Glorious.

Raven: Cool.

The four looked at Cyborg, who just gave a small frown. The four gave frowns back.

Robin: You don't like it?

Cyborg: (softly) No, the tickets are great. It just the Caltech part that bothered me, it just reminded me of someone that I thought I was going to be.

Raven: Oh, I see.

The five teens looked around the tower. It has been through worse, but it has been a big mess after dealing with Blood earlier.

Starfire: I guess were going to clean this up.

Beast Boy: (towards Cyborg) and on your birthday too.

Robin: (in serious tone) well, we're going to have to do that later. Right now, we have to take Blood back at Police Headquarters to be transferred back to Steel City. (Towards Cyborg) But since it is your Birthday, is there a place you want to go after that?

Cyborg: (rubs chin) Well…It's around lunchtime, I heard that there is this Gyro Place near the Police station, you all in?

Beast Boy: Just as long as it is vegetarian, I'm in.

The other three nodded in agreement.

After that, the five decided to wear in casual wear in public, since they don't want to get noticed. They all walked towards the tower's hallways, while Cy was carrying Blood on his shoulder.

Starfire: What else do you want to do on your day of birth?

Robin: Yeah, what over plans do you have.

Cyborg: Well, I was just about to make some calls on my birthday, People that I haven't touched base with in a while.

Raven: I have a question. What do you think (points to Blood) his "Desire" is?

The Five stayed silent for a moment.

Cyborg: To be honest, I don't even want to think it for a moment.

Blood still in his Vegetive state, just looked blankly across.

_Brother Blood, feared leader of H.I.V.E. has successfully taken over the Titans. After that, he used them as an advantage to recruit all of the honorary titans, Titans East, and other teen allies. He used them as new students for the H.I.V.E. Academy along with the HIVE FIVE. He also recruited other villains as teachers. He used his empire to take over the Brotherhood of Evil, making them do his bidding. With the two organizations combined, he had created an army to take over cities in the county to make his own H.I.V.E. Empire. He created weaponry and technology that surpasses STAR and CADMUS. So far, he had crippled third world governments to annex as puppet states in his empire. Within a year alone, he had all of the biggest Superpowers cower in fear as he had taken control of the Justice League, and succeeded in world domination. He is even considering creating a space program to conquer neighboring planets, even the "Citadel"._

_Everything is going right for him._

**THE END**

**All Characters are owned and created by George Perez, Marv Wolfman, DC comics and Warner Bros**


End file.
